Forgotten
Characters Featured Kenny - Kat - Fiji - Captain Ahearn - Peter - Grace Plot It was a quiet day and Kenny seemed kind of sad. Kat did not really know what was wrong with him, but she did not want to talk to him about it, because she thought he would rather be alone. Captain Ahearn then comes and tells Kenny that he was going to the Tiburon Cemetery for a little "visit". Kenny was confused and wanted to come just in case of the worst possible scenario. Kat decided to come as well, and minutes later, they reached a lot of gravestones and caskets. Captain Ahearn told Kenny to come towards one of the stones. It had a familiar name etched across the stone. Captain Ahearn said he knows how to awaken her, and he held a bag of tears. DNA testing reveals that the tears actually belonged to Kenny, but Kenny himself was unsure why it had to be his, or any type of water. Captain Ahearn says as long as water is abundant, his beloved Fiji will be alive forever and ever. Tears from her relatives was deemed the most effective to use, though. Fiji died because of a arrow shot into her chest, and nobody knew about how to revive her until now, that is. Then Captain pulls open the bag of tears and pours them onto the place where Fiji was buried. Then moderate earthquakes measuring 4.2 on the Richter Scale took place, and the sun was temporarily blocked. Then a body emerges from the ground. It was Fiji herself, and she was covered from head to tail fin in dirt, and her arrow injury had subsided. Kenny and Kat were unsure how this was possible. Then Fiji started shaking and was currently blind and unable to see because she had just waken up. Then Kenny and Kat take the body home. Kat then tells Kenny to try and bathe the body while she tries to do some studying on her. She concluded that the shark was said to be an unknown species, and was presumed to be rare. While Kenny was scrubbing, Fiji began to open her eyes, and asked where she is. Kenny then tells her that she is at his owner, Kat's house. Fiji then recognizes Kenny, and nuzzles against him, saying that she is really happy to see him. Kenny then responds saying that he had missed her too, and it has been years and years since they last been with each other. Then Fiji and Kenny started to wash each other while Kat was studying. She then asks Kenny if they are in any sort of relationship with one another. Kenny said yes, and that she was an older sibling of his. Kat then asks for more information while Fiji finished washing up. Kenny said that she was a rare shark species, which he now calls a "fairy shark", possesses magical powers and strength, sensitive hearing, and has a similar personality to his. He then whispers the last detail to Kat: "If you never forget, and no matter what you do....she will not die...." Then for the rest of the night, Ken tried to make his weak sister feel at home until she gets better. He slowly started to brush her tangled hair. It hurt at certain moments, but he successfully made her hair straight and curly, like it used to be. Then he tucked her in a blanket that Kat let him borrow, and so, Fiji took some rest on a futon beside him.